


Then You Walked In

by HamilDuck



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Courtship, Cuties, F/M, Flirty Ham, Fluff, Hamliza, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilDuck/pseuds/HamilDuck
Summary: Alexander intended to win over a Schuyler sister, what he didn't intend was to fall in love with one.





	1. A Winter's Ball

and my heart went b o o m.

 

The middle Schyuler sister stood on the side of the ballroom, mouth partly agape, as she stared in wonder at a group of soldiers. If she was being honest with herself, she was really only watching one solider in particular, the one in the middle of the throng. He was shorter then the others, more wiry and lean, but every inch of him seemed posed and ready to fight. His tanned skin glowed under the light of the chandeliers, the candles catching in dark brown eyes and their light shining on long dark hair that was tied back with a blue ribbon.

But those eyes.

She was helpless in them, her heart reeling to the sky every time he glanced her way. They held the most excitement and vigor for life she had ever seen in a man's eye, and they sang to her. She sighed happily, content in staring until her elder sister passed through her gaze, sauntering towards the man. 

"Angelica!" She gasped, trying to grab at the eldest Schuyler's arm before it was too late. Angelica grinned and slipped free, continuing her walk forward. Eliza felt her heart drop to her stomach, what was she doing?? Was she claiming the handsome stranger for herself? No, Angie clearly saw the way her sister was fawning over the solider, she wasn't cruel like that.

But she /was/ cruel in other ways.

Eliza wrung her hands terrified as the dark haired sister finally reached the man and began to speak to him, his friends backing off to let the two converse privately. What was Angelica doing?! She couldn't possibly...

But she was.

Taking his arm in hers, Angelica began to move back towards Eliza, who felt her heart go from its place in her stomach straight to her throat. She began to fiddle nervously, brushing out wrinkles in her dress, smoothing down her hair, her eyes trained to the floor. When the two pairs of feet entered her vision, Eliza immediately curtsied. 

"Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you." She heard herself say, her eyes finally leaving the floor to meet the other's, Angelica moving back to let the events unfold.

"Schuyler?" The solider spoke, bewildered almost, looking over at Angelica.

"My sister." The other smiled proudly.

"Thank you, for all of your service." Eliza smiled politely. 

The man turned to face her again, his face now one of wonder and delight. He was looking at her like one would look at a prized artifact, his hand quickly moving to take hers into it.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it." He responded with a smile of his own, leaning over to kiss the back of her hand. 

"I'll leave you to it!" Angelica smiled, winking at her sister before waltzing away and blending into the crowd.

"What did she say to you?" Eliza asked nervously, allowing the other to take her arm into his.

"Well, not much at first. Just a few introductory words and then she was leading me away. I asked where to, but she merely responded that she was about to change my life." He looked over at her, his smile never once leaving. "And I daresay she has."

Eliza felt her cheeks violently blush, and she ducked her head. She was use to being fawned over yes, but this time was seemingly different. It was as if it was the first time someone had used honeyed words on her.

"May I inquire a name sir?" She finally asked, looking up to meet his eyes again. They had stopped walking upon a balcony overlooking the city, the night air cool and crisp.

"Alexander Hamilton, at your service Miss Elizabeth." He replied, leaning once more to kiss her hand.

"Call me Eliza." She giggled, he was reducing her to nothing but a flustered mess! "Everyone does."

"Eliza." He tested the name for a moment before smiling softly. "Beautiful as the one who bears it." 

"Do you do this to all women?" She questioned with a grin. "Try to pluck them down from their high up shelves with your darling words?"

"Usually it works a lot quicker then this. Normally, all it takes is a simple 'hello'." He admitted with a teasing chuckle, leaning carefully on the banister.

"Well, /Mr/. Hamilton. It takes a lot more then a 'Hello' to get you a Schuyler sister." She held her head up high, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Alexander stood up quickly and wrapped an arm around Eliza's slender waist and pulled her impossible close, their faces mere inches apart. The petite female gasped, startled, her heart hammering heavily in her chest.

"I do intend to win you over Miss Eliza." He purred, his face overshadowing hers. "And not because I can, but because I /want/ to. I have never believe myself to be incapable of living without something but tonight has proven me wrong. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew I was done for, you have taken every piece of my love, every piece of my entire being and are now holding it hostage in your beauty and your mind. I have no intention of getting those pieces back without their carrier, however, and so I will fight with every fiber of my being to win your affection. I will earn you as my wife my dear, mark my words."

His impassioned speech nearly melted Eliza's legs right from under her. Her heart was practically singing to the hills. He loved her too!! How God smiled upon her! 

"I do not doubt your eagerness in the matter." She smiled, gently pushing a bit of space between them. "And I do look forward to your efforts." It wasn't going to take much, she admitted to herself, she was already his in body and soul as it was.

"May I write to you then?" He questioned, his arms still around her waist.

"You may." She asked, freeing herself from his hold to kiss his cheek, giggling when he blushed like a young school boy. "I look forward to the time we meet again...Alexander."

"Until then...Eliza."


	2. A Moonlit Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton pays a little visit to Eliza after a sleepless night, and professes his love for her.

-Clink clink clink-

 

Eliza opened a sleepy eye and threw on her robe to wander to her balcony door, opening it and stepping outside. It had been barely one week since the ball and already the lovestruck pair had exchanged over twenty letters. Rubbing her eyes, her vision focused upon a grinning Alexander below her.

"Alexander! What are you doing here?" She said in shock, a smile gracing her lips.

"I couldn't sleep, so I believed a visit to an angel might help." He responded smoothly.

"You are too much." She rolled her eyes. "Come on up." The young solider nodded and nimbly climbed the lattice up to the balcony, jumping over it's railing to take the other into his arms.

"Hello." He grinned, holding her close.

"Hello." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Is this helping your sleeping problem?"

"Not really." Alexander shrugged, his coarse hands rubbing her back lovingly. "I'm more awake then I was before." He smirked, pressing a kiss to Eliza's forehead.

"I apologize." She laughed, leaning into his body. "I wish I was of more help."

"You can be." He smiled, moving one hand to cup her smaller face tenderly. "Kiss me."

"What?" Her brow rose softly. "Bu-but..."

"I know, I know it's so soon." The man quickly said. "We've only known each for such a short time yet all I want is your love, your affection. You own me heart and soul my dear Eliza, and as I've said before I do not want them back without you. I love you. And I know you love me too. So please, let me kiss you, let me taste the heavens and drink from your brims."

Eliza stayed quiet for a moment before she smiled brightly, standing on her toes to grab his face and press her lips against his, closing her eyes as their lips moved together for the first time. He tasted like gunpowder and parchment, his surprisingly soft lips sending warmth and happiness through her form. If this what kissing was like, Eliza was rather enjoying her first experience. 

Alexander had kissed many women. To say he was new to this would be a horrendous lie. But kissing Eliza made him feel like it was the first time all over again. She tasted like the cool dew of the morning, like the sweetest scent of the most beautiful perfume. Her lips sent a feeling through him that he had never felt before, the feeling of pure happiness.

They finally parted after a minute, neither speaking as they looked at each other, brown against near black. Then their lips were back on each other, more eager and needing this time. Alexander's hands moved to settle on Eliza's slender waist, holding her form as close as he could. The petite woman placed her own hand on the nape of the other's neck, the other weaving into his long hair and locking him in place against her. She jerked in slight surprise when she felt his tongue gently pressed against her lips, as if asking for permission. Nervously she granted it, feeling the muscle ease in and begin to explore every crevice of her mouth. She moaned softly at the sensation, her own tongue eagerly dancing against his as he flooded her senses, his kiss the only thing occupying her mind.

Eventually, they parted once more, Eliza shakily reaching up to touch her now swollen brims. Alexander chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Today is truly the day I start living." He said softly, holding her gently as they regained their breathing together. "Today you have blessed a humble man with a truly precious gift."

Eliza smiled as she laughed softly, her eyes never leaving his. "I love you Alexander." She whispered.

"And I love you." He smiled, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. "And soon I shall gain presence with your father to ask for his blessing. I cannot wait any longer."

Eliza nodded, they had talked of this before in their letters. "He'll be back in a week, perhaps then?" 

"Perfect." He grinned, hugging her against him. "I shall ask then."

Eliza simply smiled in return, resting her head against his chest as they stood there, simply reveling in each other's company.

How'd she get so lucky?


	3. A Schuyler's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day arrives, the day Alexander will ask Eliza's father for her hand in marriage. But much needs to be done before hand, and only a sister's touch can get Eliza ready for her potential husband to be.

"Betsey! Betseeey!"

Eliza groaned, trying to hide further around her covers as her little sister jumped on top of her.

"Betseee-"

"Peggy...it's barely even light out...what do you want?" Eliza groaned, finally peeking her head out of the warm bedding.

"Cause! Your solider friend is downstairs talking to Dadddddy!" The younger grinned, her lips stretching back to reveal a pearly smile.

"What??" Eliza snapped up, her eyes wide and her hands shaking. Was it time already? What if her father had already rejected her beloved?? What...

"I won!" Peggy squealed, clapping happily as she turned to a less then amused Angelica standing in the doorframe. "I won the bet!"

"Wha...?" Eliza furrowed her brow confused, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Pegs told me you would absolutely freak if we told you Alexander was here already, /I/ thought you would just grin like a moron or just not believe her." The eldest sighed.

Eliza frowned and rolled her eyes, moving to cuddle back up in her bed. "Is that all you two have to do? Make bets about my reactions?"

"Your reactions are pretty funny." Peggy shrugged, sliding off Eliza's bed. "But I imagine it won't be long until your solider shows up. Either at the door, or climbing your lattice again."

Eliza blushed, sliding out of bed to throw on her robe. "You know about that?" Angelica snorted, clearly amused.

"My dear sister...there is very little we do not know about your goings on. Just the same as you know of ours."

Eliza nodded, thinking that was fair as she tied the robe in place. "True...but I assumed we were rather discreet."

"You also assume he found your window on the first try." Peggy giggled, plopping into a nearby chair. Eliza laughed, she hadn't thought of that at all.

"We didn't see him of course, but upon the next morning when you were all but impossible to talk to because your head was so engulfed in the clouds. I just put two and two together." Angelica rolled her eyes, still leaning against Eliza's door. The middle sister smiled and began to move towards her closet.

"Which reminds me, you never told us about that night!" The eldest smiled, watching the younger. "What did he say to you, hmm? Did he simply bring you flowers or /another/ letter?" Peggy swooned at the mention of the letters.

"I wish I had a courter that could write like that! Such language! Such feeling!" She fanned herself, sighing dramatically.

Now it was Eliza's turn to roll her eyes.

"He simply stopped by to see me, to talk and woo me." She blushed. "Nothing more, and no letters. It was that night he decided to talk to Daddy to ask him for my hand though." She withheld the details about the kiss she and Alex shared, impartial to keeping it their secret. 

"How darling!" Peggy clapped. "Well we must simply doll you up for today! With the way he writes, I'm sure you'll be married in no time!" Angelica nodded and stood up to guide Eliza away from her closet and to her vanity and sat her down.

"Quite right Peggy, now, you pick out a dress for our lovely sister whilst I attend to this...mess she calls hair." She grimaced, running her fingers through Eliza's knotted black locks.

"Hey!" Eliza pouted, folding her arms. "It's called bedhead mind you! My hair is perfectly fine when brushed!"

"Yes...when it's brushed." Angelica chuckled, picking up a hairbush. "Which if I recall correctly, takes around ten minutes or so to complete."

"Well then, lets get brushing shall we?" Eliza smiled, glancing at her sister through the mirror. She was ever so grateful for her sisters, without them she would be so lost in this war torn, revolution filled nation of theirs. Even more, she would just be another lost soul walking the streets of the city, another mindless face. With Angelica and Peggy, Eliza felt like someone, she felt loved and important, and more importantly, she felt apart of something. And she knew she was. She was

a Schuyler Sister.


	4. This Boy's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived!!! But will Philip Schuyler really allow his daughter to marry a poor solider?

Nervous was no longer the acceptable word for how she felt.

Eliza stood in the parlor with her sisters, the middle Schuyler smoothing down the now invisible wrinkles of her dress skirt for what seemed to be the thousandth time. 

She was terrified. 

Alexander had arrived an hour prior and after a causal sit down with the family over tea he was now alone with the patriarch in his office, asking for Eliza's hand in marriage. Peggy was nearest to the closed office door, being the more daring of the siblings, her ear stretched towards the room. 

"What can you hear?" Angelica asked, peeking around the corner, her dark eyes trained on the same location.

"Umm...alot of big words I don't know." The younger sighed, closing one eye as if that would help her distinguish what the men were saying. "I'm assuming politics?" 

A groan echoes softly from a place in the parlor. It was Eliza, who looked more pained then nervous at this point.

"Not helpful!" The dark haired sister whined, rubbing her face. "Anything about a more, I don't know, important topic?"

Peggy raised her eyebrows at her middle sister. "If I could hear properly without /someone/ complaining in my ear, maybe I would know!"

Eliza stuck out her tongue before going back to smoothing out her gown. Angelica chuckled softly and walked over to gently took her sister's hands into her own. 

"Relax, Betsey. It will be alright." She soothed, squeezing her slender hands gently. "Your Alexander can talk himself through any situation and I'm certain this shall be no different."

"But he's poor! Daddy won't like that!" Eliza sniffed, her bottom lip wobbling. She truly was worried Alexander's wealth, or lack thereof, would be the end of their courtship.

"Yes, but he is also the aide-de-camp to General Washington, who potentially may become the new leader of our nation should the revolution succeed. And if he should..." Angelica cocked a brow.

"Hamilton will surely follow him." Peggy piped up, clapping happily as she walked back into the parlor. "Washington won't do anything without his right hand man!"

Eliza nodded softly, smiling at her sisters. They truly knew how to make her feel better, more at ease, during her nervous moments.

"Who knows!" Angelica grinned. "Maybe one day, even Alexander will lead this nation! I'm sure Washington would put in a good word for him!"

"You could be the president's wife!" Peggy squealed, clapping softly. "Or even better! A queen!" Angelica shot a look at that, Peggy instantly shrinking under the gaze.

The middle sister's cheeks heated up to a soft pink hue, her eyes darting down. "Perhaps...although I shall be content to simply be his wife. I do not care if we are rich or poor, I just wish to be by his side."

The other two nodded in agreement, their hearts warm with the utter and complete loyalty their sister was already showing to her potential fiancé. She truly was the most kind and trusting woman they knew, and she deserved the very best God could give her.

The three jerked their heads up upon hearing their father's office door opening, the elder man shuffling out with the younger solider following behind him. Both of their faces were practically unreadable, however Hamilton's lips sported a hint of a smirk, and Eliza's pounding heart immediately latched onto that tiny glimmer of hope. The three women quickly stood out of respect for their father, waiting with earnest for him to speak.

"Elizabeth." Her father finally spoke, his low voice snapping her attention to him. "I trust that with whatever I say next, you shall be accepting of it? No matter the outcome?"

She nodded weakly, her stomach churning, that didn't sound good. "Yes Daddy, I promise."

The elder nodded, a slow smile creeping onto his aging face. "Well then." He held out his hand to his daughter and upon her placing her hand within his, brought the slender limb over to the now beaming solider who happily accepted Eliza's hand with his own warm one. She gasped, tears springing to her dark hues at the realization of what the simple action meant. Her sisters began to squeal and jump behind her, unable to hold back their excitement to be proper as Alexander's smile simply grew and grew.

"I trust that you shall heed everything I spoke to you previously?" Philip addressed Alexander.

"I promise, Sir." He nodded, bringing Eliza's hands up to gently kiss the backs of them before reaching out to brush away her falling tears with a chuckle. "These are the only kinds of tears she shall shed as my wife, I promise on my life."

She couldn't hold it back any longer, Eliza lunged forward and crashed her lips against her fiancé's, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and hugging him tightly against her. She was so utterly happy that she felt like she could fly into Heaven that very instant. Granted her beloved went along with her of course. 

Philip coughed softly at the improper action but for once allowed it for the sake of his daughter's happiness.

"I assume we should have the ceremony as soon as possible? Before Washington calls you all back to war?"

"Yes Sir." Alex nodded, pulling back just enough to speak but not far enough to part from the still crying Eliza.

Philip nodded and turned to usher his other daughters out of the room. "We'll give you a moment then to...plan." He sighed, shaking his head as he left at the still occurring snogging session between the newly engaged.

"I promise..." Alex mumbled between eager kisses, Eliza moving her hands to thread into his hair. "I promise this is the only feeling of helplessness you shall ever feel...."

"And what else shall I feel?" She whispered, finally pulling back slightly for them to breathe.

Alex allowed a tender, warm smile to grace his brims.

"Why...love, of course."

Eliza squealed softly and connected their lips again.

"I already feel that." She thought happily.


	5. Romeo Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three nights before the wedding...but will that stop Alexander from continuing to woo his beloved?

Eliza woke to the sound of small rocks clinking on her window. 

Groaning softly, she managed to will herself out of her warm bed and reach over for her robe. She groped for a moment in the darkness until she found the silk article, throwing it on before shuffling over to the large window overlooking their land.

Opening the panes she glanced down and felt her entire body wake up immediately with joy.

"Alex! It's five in the morning! What on earth are you doing here?" She spoke softly, her voice shaking off sleep.

"Would you believe me if I said I just had to see you? I miss you." He smiled sheepishly, kicking at ground softly.

"My darling, it's nearly the day of our wedding, you merely needed to wait three more days." She chuckled, leaning on the windowsill. 

"When have I ever been a patient man, my love?"

She chuckled, gesturing to the nearby lattice. Alexander quickly took to the climb, smiling softly as he recalled the first time he did this, the first time that led to their first kiss.

"Could you simply not sleep again?" She asked playfully when he finally stood beside her. "Was a visit to an angel the only solution?"

"You know me like a book my little charmer." Alex chuckled, wrapping his arms around Eliza's tiny frame and holding her close. "Your heavenly beauty is the only method of which to calm my war-torn mind."

"I try my best." She blushed, gently cupping his stubbled cheek and caressing the skin there. "I fear I am nothing compared to my sisters."

"Utter nonsense." Alex furrowed his brow, almost aghast that Eliza could think such a thing. "To me, there is no woman your equal. And the fact that in three days time you say be my wife fills this heart with joyous song."

Eliza couldn't help but swoon softly in his arms, his words always put her in such a spell that none could wake her from. Only he held the strings to free her from the trance, and Eliza wasn't sure if she ever wanted those strings to be cut.

"I know it is rather frowned upon..." She eventually whispered. "But shall I inquire if you would wish to spend the night in my bed?"

"Darling...the forbidden notion appeals so greatly to my being I couldn't possibly refuse." He smirked, gently placing a kiss upon her soft brims.

"But none more..." Eliza warned softly once their lips parted. "At least no further..."

"I wouldn't dream of offending your womanly innocence just yet." He assured her, giving her a wink in the process.

Eliza rolled her eyes as they walked to her bed, knowing more kisses and a well placed hand were in her future that night. But as they laid together, her head against his chest and his arms wrapped snuggly around her form, she could care less about rules and properness. With him? She could be whoever she wished to be....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Also sorry for my absence! College has me swamped and then I got a new phone! So I lost everything in terms of fics!


End file.
